plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
All your brainz r belong to us
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |before = Three Hit Wonder |after = I, Zombie Endless}} All your brainz r belong to us is the ninth and last finite level of I, Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Origins Its name is a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us," which originated from the video game Zero Wing, where the line appeared in the opening cutscene, due to translation errors causing poor grammar. Plant positions There are 30 plants in this level (note: these are not always in order). *Row 1: Four Potato Mines and two Sunflowers; *Row 2: One Tall-nut (always rightmost), one Snow Pea, one Threepeater, one Split Pea, and two Sunflowers; *Row 3: Three Chompers, one Squash, and two Sunflowers; *Row 4: One Torchwood (always rightmost), three Peashooters, and two Sunflowers; *Row 5: Starfruit, Fume-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, Split Pea, Magnet-shroom, and Sunflower. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by #Reset the puzzle until you get the Split Pea at the back of row two. #Clear row two using a Digger Zombie, you should have 425 sun.* #Use a Bungee Zombie to take away the Magnet-shroom. #Clear the bottom row using a Football Zombie. You should have 325 sun left. #Use an Imp to get the brain at row two. You should have 275 sun left. #Use another Football Zombie to clear row four and you will have 500 sun.** #Clear rows one and three using Imps and you have finished the puzzle! * Please note that the Starfruit and Split Pea both should not be at the back as it is very hard to enable a Digger Zombie to cross. ** You can use another Digger Zombie if you have 650 sun. Strategy 2 The randomness of the positions of the plants ﻿can make it very hard to win this level, but here is a strategy that is guaranteed to work: #Use two Bungee Zombies to grab the two Sunflowers in lane one (Potato Mine lane). You should have 300 sun now. #Put two Ladder Zombies in lane two (Tall-nut lane), one to get over the Tall-nut, and one to shield the Snow Peas.* #Grab the Magnet-shroom with a Bungee Zombie and send a Football Zombie in the same lane. #Put a Digger Zombie in lane four (Peashooter lane), then an Imp when all the Peashooters are gone. #Place five Imps in lanes one and three and you have finished the level**. Ah, sweet victory at last!*** * If both Ladder Zombies are killed, place a fast, strong cheap zombie, like a Pole Vaulting Zombie, to take care of it. ** Alternatively, you can use two Digger Zombies for lane three (the second after the first one has been squashed), but you still use up the same amount of sun. *** You can steal the laddered Tall-nut if you like to see the lawn clear of plants. Strategy 3 :Created by *First use a Bungee Zombie to take Sunflowers in the first and/or third lane. Remember to only grab Sunflowers from lane three when it is behind the Squash and Chompers. *Steal the Magnet-shroom. *Use a Buckethead Zombie on lane five. He should be able to make it to the end. *Now lane four is helpless. Use a Digger Zombie to destroy it, and then use an Imp to grab the brain. *Then it is time to destroy lane two. Use a Ladder Zombie to climb the Tall-nut, or use the Bungee Zombie to steal it. Then send out a Football Zombie on the same lane. He should be able to make it to the end. *Then use Imps to clear the 1st and 3rd lanes now, but only if the Football Zombie has destroyed the Threepeater. Starting from lane three, we send in the Imps one by one until the Squash is cleared. Sometimes an Imp can feed a Chomper and trigger the Squash at the same time if you are lucky. *Finally clear lane one. But remember not to stack Imps, since the Potato Mine can destroy stacked-up zombies. Instead, send them one by one all the time. Strategy 4 *Step 1 (option 1) – Use Ladder Zombie in the second row (Tall-nut row) to eat the Sunflower. *Step 1 (option 2) – Use Imp in the first row (Potato Mine row). *Step 2 (option 1) – Use Imp to eat the Chompers in the third Row (Chomper row). *Step 2 (option 2) – Use Bungee Zombie to steal the Magnet-shrooms. *Step 3 – Use Bungee Zombie to steal the Split Peas or Starfruits. *Step 4 – Use Digger Zombie on a line without the Potato Mines to eat the defenses. *Step 5 – Use Imp to eat the brains. That is all! Strategy 5 *Use two Bungee Zombies on row one to steal the Sunflowers. You should now have 300 sun. *Place two Ladder Zombies on row two, one to ladder the Tall-nut and another to get the Sunflowers and eat the brain. You should now have 400 sun. *Place four to five Imps on row three to absorb the instant kills and get the brains. You should now have around 550 to 650 sun. *Use a Bungee Zombie to steal the Magnet-shroom on row five. You should now have 400-500 sun. If you have more sun, it is okay. *Send a Football Zombie down row four to get the brains. Buckethead Zombie on row five, and use your remaining sun to place Imps on row one. Collect the money from the brains, and you are done! Beware, do not blindly put just Imps on the top row, as the Threepeater will kill them. Use Imps to either detonate Potato Mines, activate a Squash or a Chomper, or to retrieve a brain. Important tip: Use Imps to either detonate Potato Mines, activate a Squash or a Chomper, or to eat a brain. They can only take two peas before dying to the third pea, so use Conehead Zombies instead. Related achievements Gallery AYBRBTU icon.png|Icon when completed All Your Brainz r Belong To Us.JPG|By All your brainz r belong to us.png|By ZN723-AYBRBTU.png|By 2016-02-18_00001.jpg|An example of a field in All your brainz r belong to us All your brainz r belong to us gameplay.png|By MyNameIsMyName All your brainz r belong to us completed.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName I, Zombie.jpg|By AngryBirds'sSuperFan Trivia *The name of this mini-game is mentioned in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare on multiple maps. **Though this could simply be a reference to the All your base are belong to us meme. *It is the only I, Zombie level with six columns of plants. *It is the only I, Zombie level that has a Tall-nut in it. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies - All your brainz r belong to us PUZZLE MODE|By Plants vs. Zombies - Puzzle I, Zombie All Your Brainz R Belong To Us (Android HD) Ep.112|By How would you rate All your brainz r belong to us' difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:I, Zombie levels Category:Levels without any lawn mowers